


Проснись и пеки

by eillirre



Series: костякеши [3]
Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eillirre/pseuds/eillirre
Summary: "Навари мне бабка щей я жажду мертвых овощей"
Relationships: Костя Кот/Кеша Гинс
Series: костякеши [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853644
Kudos: 3





	Проснись и пеки

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StupidHanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidHanz/gifts).



Кеша, не открывая глаз, провел рукой по кровати рядом с собой и с удивлением обнаружил, что Кости нету. Неверяще похлопав по скомканному одеялу, все таки открыл глаза и прищурясь посмотрел на часы. Одиннадцать утра. Воскресенье. Кости, которого в выходные не поднять с кровати и объявлением войны, нет.

Странно.

С хрустом, от которого у слабонервных задергались бы глаза, потянулся и прислушался – тихо, что тоже странно. Костя приносил за собой кучу шума и звуков, от которых у Захара через полчаса начинала болеть голова. И куда его понесло с утра пораньше?

Поправив спадающую с плеча майку с блюющим в космосе радугой мальчишкой, которую Костя вообще то покупал для себя, но не успев ни разу надеть, забыл на комоде в прихожей, и майка по умолчанию стала Кешиной, поплелся в ванную. Но стоило зайти в коридор, как странностей стало ещё больше. 

Во-первых, запах.

Пахло одновременно съедобным и несъедобным, что само собой не может означать ничего хорошего.

Во-вторых, дверь. 

Дверь на кухню была старательно закрыта, чего не бывало, если Костя оставался ночевать. Тем более, что на прошлой неделе Костик, встав попить ночью, спросонья врезался в нее лбом и помогая себе затейливой матерщиной, снял с петель и поставил в коридоре, где она ещё вчера и стояла.

В-третьих, звуки.

На кухне явно происходило что-то настолько шумное, что просачивалось даже сквозь заклинание. 

Мгновенно растеряв остатки сна, Кеша на цыпочках, стараясь не наступать на скрипящие участки пола, подобрался к кухне, прислушался и замер, как вкопанный.

– Возьми мясо и хрящи, навари крутые щи…

– О нет, – пробормотал Кеша,тихонько открывая дверь, после некоторых сомнений развернуться и уйти или все таки посмотреть.

– Ты чугун прополощи и вари в чугуне щи…

Если бы на Кешиной кухне одновременно оказались бы фанаты Авангарда, игроки Авангарда, фанаты и игроки Тарпанов, открылся филиал Бородинской битвы, предвыборный штаб Ганапольского, и все упились чачей Нурлана, то помещение ещё можно было бы спасти.

– Кидай больше овощей - не могу я жить без щей, – завывал перепачканный в муке Костик, размахивая руками, перепачканными в чем то красном, над плитой. 

Не сводя ошарашенного взгляда от творившегося явно темного и запрещённого колдунства, Кеша проскользнул в кухню и молча прислонился к стене. Майка сразу же прилипла. Выяснять к чему именно уже было выше Кешиных сил.

– Чтоб я толстый был ваще, навари мне русских щей!

Когда Костик схватив нож попытался пуститься с ним в пляс, Кеша не выдержал и прокашлявшись заявил:

– Если это какой то странный старый семейный рецепт, то я это варево есть не буду!

Костик ойкнул от неожиданности и рывком повернулся к нему, едва не выронив нож. В два шага оказался рядом, чмокнул в щеку, оставляя на месте поцелуя липкий след.

– Блин, прости, я тебя разбудил? Тысяча извинений!

Кеша демонстративно закатил глаза.

Костик отскочил назад к плите, закопошился, старательно заслоняя от Кеши свое варево.

– Лучше не садись, – бросил Костя не оборачиваясь и Кеша послушно убрал руку от стула. – Банка с вареньем не хотела открываться ни в какую, пришлось её эт самое…

– Казнить? – пробормотал Кеша, ощупывая липкий след на плече. Действительно, варенье. Вишневое.

Костик расхохотался и подсунул Кеше под нос блюдо, с чем то, что неуловимо напоминало окружность, а уловимо пыталось сбежать куда нибудь подальше от Кости и его кулинарных экспериментов.

– Надеюсь это можно есть, потому что если нет, то еды у тебя в доме больше нет, вот!

Кеша подозрительно принюхался, подозрительно потыкал в это что то пальцем, не давая выползти за пределы блюда и подозрительно уточнил:

– А что это?

– Блин! Свечки! Так и знал, что без свечек будет непонятно! Это праздничный торт!

– А где хрящи и все такое?

– Щи и хрящи это так, для атмосферы, чтоб не скучно было и вообще это классика, её, товарищ Гинс, знать надо, – хмыкнул Костя и пододвинул блюдо ещё ближе.

Подавив порыв отпрянуть, Кеша подозрительно осмотрел торт ещё раз и непонимающе посмотрел на Костика. Тот опять рассмеялся.

– Так и знал, что заработаешься и забудешь! У тебя сегодня день рождения, это деньрожденческий торт, это деньрожденческий чмок, – Костя наклонился над тортом, и звонко поцеловал Кешу в щеку. – В общем, вот.


End file.
